New Boy at High School
by radarsada
Summary: Okay, I am trying something new. I will try to do as much as possible. I am planning on it being Inuyasha/Kagome through Inuyasha's point of view.
1. Dreams and Alarm Clocks

Two children rushed along a path, both about six. The boy had white hair, and was laughing his head off as the black-haired girl tried to keep up.

"Stop going so fast, Inuyasha!"

"Hahaha! You are just to slow Kagome!!"

"I am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not"

"Are so"

"AM NOT!" The girl jumped up,and tackled the boy from behind,making him fall down.

"See! I told you I wasn't slow!" The girl was obviously very pleased with herself. "I TOLD YOU!" She laughed, which made the white-haired boy laugh as well.

...The laughs started becoming more, and more distant, more fake, more like bells, no not bells... fake...

Inuyasha turned, and tried to turn the alarm clock to snooze, he didn't want to wake, didn't want to go to that stupid new high school his brother, Sesshoumaru, had found for him.


	2. Toast and Staircases

"WAKE UP LOSER!"

"I AM UP!" Inuyasha yells down at his brother.

"BOYS!" Their father, Inutaisho, yelled at the two of them.

"YES DAD?" Both boys yelled.

Their father sighed.

"Get ready for school."

He received two answers for this:

"Yes, Father."

"Whatever, I got stuff to do."

Inutaisho sighed upon hearing his youngest son's answer.

Inuyasha got off the bed, and went to take a shower. Afterwards, he changed into the first thing he saw in his closet, a ragged t shirt and a pair of jeans. He walked over to the stairs, and jumped over the rail down to the bottom.

"Don't you boys ever use the stairs?"

"Why bother?" asked both boys together.

"What?" they both said, glaring at each other.

"STOP THAT!" They yelled, again together.

"Oh, god" sighed Inutaisho.

After awhile Inuyasha and Shesshomoru calmed down, and were "eating" breakfast. Inuyasha was eating toast, Shesshomoru just staring at him.

"You know, Inuyasha, we should be moving along now."

"Shut up Shesshomaru."

"Whatever you say, little brother. I am going to go to school now. You may meet me there."

"Piss off, would ya?"


	3. Cars and a Dork

Okay, here is a key to my story:

_Italics_-Inuyasha thinking

**Bold**- Me saying stuff.

Oh and just so you know, I don't own Inuyasha. As much as I would like to, I don't.

When Inuyasha finally left his house, he got into his car and drove to the school. He knew the way, because his dad had shown the way before. Of course, it helped that the school was huge.

He found the parking lot, and parked in the first place he found. Looking around, he surprised at just how many people there were here._ Why does a school need three thousand people? Geez!_

There were student everywhere. In front of the doors, on the stairs, on the bench, under trees, in the middle of the walkway.

Inuyasha had no idea at all where the office was, so he just walked up the first person he saw.

"Um, hi. Listen, I need to know where the office is. Could you please tell me where I can find it?"

The girl looked him up and down. She had black hair, and brown eyes, and could have been pretty, if she didn't use so much make-up, or at least stopped dressing like she was easy, which she probably was**(guess who!)**. Then she smiled, and spoke up.

"Hi. I have never seen you around anywhere. Are you new?"

"Uhh.. yea. So, where is the office?"

"My name is Kikyo." The girl, Kikyo, gave him a flirtatious smile.

"Yea, that's nice. Now where is the office?" Inuyasha asked once again, growing impatient with the ugly girl.

"Oh, do you want me to show you it?"

"Yea, that would be nice." By now Inuyasha was yelling at himself in his head for deciding to talk to the girl, and not some nerd, or something.

"Wait, where do you want me to take you?" _Is she trying to flirt with me or something?_

"THE OFFICE!" Inuyasha practically yelled at the girl.

"But, I don't know where the office is!"

"Oh, God. Well that was a waste of time."**(By the way, I hate Kikyo, so let's leave her alone for now, k'?)**

Inuyasha left the ugly girl, fuming. _God, she was such an IDIOT! _He walked up to some dork.

"YOU! Take me to the office, pronto!" The dork shrunk under Inuyasha's gaze.

"Yes ,sir. This way." Dork-boys voice was really high pitched. _What a wimp._

**I am gonna end it here. I KNOW its short, but hey, there getting longer. Oh and big thanks to beautifulyreal for commenting on my story. I was so happy when I read my first review, that I did a victory dance. Please review! It'll get me to update sooner.**


	4. Cell Phones and a Girl

Inuyasha followed the dork to the office, then, once he got there, told him to scram.

"Go, get away from me. I am new here, so I don't want to be seen around someone like me. That would be a horrible reputation. " The dork seemed to be happy too no regards** (I don't know if I can say that, but I will anyway) **that Inuyasha was letting him go. HE ran away, happily, even skipping a few times.

He walked into the office, and walked up to the lady behind the counter.

"Umm.. hello, my name is Inuyasha, and I'm n-"

"Yes, yes of course Inuyasha, the new student! Yes, we are still awaiting your brother, he hasn't come to get his schedule yet. Well, here you go!" she said handing him a sheet of paper. "Well, I hope you know where to go! If not, you can always ask a student to help, everyone is so nice!! Well, off you go!" She waved, and Inuyasha turned and nearly ran to the door to get away from the overly excited woman.

_Wait, what did she mean Shessomaru hadn't gotten his schedule yet?_

Inuyasha pulled out his cell, and called his brother, to see what was up with him.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Fluffy. How come you hadn't gotten you schedule? You are supposed to get it."

"Kind of hard, little brother. I seem to gotten into the fan girl quarters, and whenever I ask someone to tell me where the office is, they all start flirting with me. Even the guys. How did you find the office?"

"Asked a dork."

"Oh. That would be… logical."

"Yup."

"Yea I'll do that now." Then muffled, Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru telling someone to lead them to the office. He heard a muffled "Err, yes, okay."

"Wow.. that was quick."

"Yup, Fluffy. Nerds are like that."

"Yea, well I am gonna go now."

"What, wanna talk to the dork?"

"No, I want to save up on the batteries."

".. Oh, okay then. G'bye, Fluffy." With that, Inuyahsa hang up.

He looked at the piece of paper he was given, and groaned. Math first. He hated math. It was a stupid subject. Everything was so easy, he understood everything clearly.

Just then, as he was reminiscing about math, everyone in the hall moved towards the walls, making a walkway. In this path, three girls were coming through. The first had black hair, black eyes, looked tough, and wore little make-up. Next, a girl, younger, with black hair and little ponytail at the top of her head. However the third looked completely different from her friends. She wore her black hair strait down, and it easy reached her lower back. Her eyes were chocolate, and they seemed to gleam with happiness. She was the most beautiful girl Inuyasha had ever seen **(Guess who!!)**.

The girl turned around and saw Inuyasha looking at him.

"Hello! You must be the new student. My name is Kagome. I am supposed to show you around."

**AND I'm stopping it here. I know it is short, but my parents have been telling me to get off for AGES!! Well, okay bye! Ps. REVIEW!!**


	5. Brothers and Schedules

**Hey, guys! I am updating (finally) for all you nice, kind-hearted people who reviewed (hint, hint). It is kinda short, but you guys deserve this, at least.**

It hit Inuyasha that he had heard the name before._ Kagome._

While he was in the middle of remembering, he saw some guy run up to the oldest girl of the three.

"Hi Sango! I haven't seen you in ages!"

"What, so now weekends are considered ages?"

"Well, without my Sango, they are!"

"Go away, Miroku!"

"Oh, but Sango, my dear." He leaned in towards the girl, and while he was doing so, Inuyasha saw the guys had twitching upward.

_Oh, so this must be the school perv._

SLAP! The sound was so loud, it was probably heard throughout the entire school. The girl turned, gave a hasty goodbye to her friends, and stomped away.

The guy flew towards Inuyasha's feet. When he landed, Inuyasha smirked, and gave a hand to the guy on the ground. The guy took it, and was pulled up to his feet.

"So, you are new."

"Yup"

"Cool. I'm Miroku. Can I see your schedule?"

Inuyasha handed him the schedule, saying "Oh, and I'm Inuyasha"

Miroku looked over the sheet of paper, and then looked up at Inuyasha.

"We have the first half of the day the same, and then you have the some classes with my friends."

"Great, except I don't really know your friends."

Miroku laughed, and then said that he would go show him his friends.

They were about to leave, when the younger girl spooke up.

"Wait, where are you going? Me and Kagome were instructed to give you a tour."

"Don't worry Rin. I will give Inuyasha a tour."

"You can give a tour to my brother. And it's Kagome and I, not me and Kagome."

Miroku smirked at Inuyasha's comment.** (Inuyasha was already smirking, so don't get confused.)**

Behind them, Sesshomaru was coming forward, and in front of him was some guy, obviously a nerd.

"Inuyasha, is this the office?"

"Yup, Fluffy. Isn't it lovely?"

"Well, Inu, I wouldn't exactly call it that."

Inuyasha turned to the two girls, who were watching them closely.

"You can give him a tour. Sess, go get your piece of paper."

"Of course, little bro."

Sesshomaru turned to leave.

"Oh but befor-"

"I think I can handle it, Inu." He turned the handle and went into the office. Half a minute later, he ran out of the office, holding a sheet of paper.

"I tried to warn you."

"That is one hyper woman."

"Yup."

"Inuyasha turned and walked away with Miroku"

**I am so sorry that it is short. I'm not good at writing big ones. If any of you are interested at what happened to the nerd, he ran away when he saw Inuyasha. As he was running away, he was thinking "**_**One buff guy is enough, but two?". **_**Oh, and if you want to know, he was Hojo. That doesn't really matter, but I though you guys might want to know.**


	6. New Friends and Notes

**I HAVE A POLL!!! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT AND VOTE!! YOU HAVE ONLY TWO WEEKS!!**

**Okay guys, I'm back on. I will try to update at more regular intervals, but now I am trying to do at least one a week. But to do that, I need ideas. To get ideas, I need reviews. So, maybe leave an idea for me to use when you review. Or, at least tell me what you want to find out. Remember, the more reviews I have, the sooner I write.**

"Well, Inuyasha, this is Koga, Shippo, and Noraku** (Yes, he is a good guy now. I hate fanfics that have him as a bad guy. They are sooo predictable.)**."

"I see."

They spent the next half minute staring at each other **(That is a LONG silence)**. Then they all burst out laughing and started talking to each other like they knew each other for ages.

After five minutes, the bell rang, so they went their separate ways, saying good-byes.

Inuyasha went with Miroku to his math class, since they have it together.

_Man this is one long hallway._

The two guys went in to one door labeled 103. _Huh, no way am I gonna remember that._

When they went in, Miroku went to his seat in the back, and the teacher made Inuyasha stand at the front, so that she could introduce him to the class. _Oh, god. This school has a fan girl base. _And that seemed true, all the girls were looking up at the buff guy at the teachers desk with hope in their eyes, obviously thinking they have a chance with him. The guys seemed to think that as well, because at the sight of Inuyasha, they all slumped back in their seats, thinking of ways they could possibly keep their girlfriends.

"Okay, now class. This is Inuyasha. He is a new student, so please try to make him feel welcome." She now turned to Inuyasha. "Okay, well my dear, you can go sit in the back in between Miroku and Aushi **(I made that up, just so that he would get a place to sit. She is not going to be involved in this story.)**"

Inuyasha walked over to the empty seat beside Miroku. The teacher started to babble about something. Inuyasha leaned back and didn't listen, because he already knew the subject.

Something flew onto his desk. A crumpled up note. He unpicked it, and read:

Hey Inu, it's me Miroku. Is this class boring, or what?

Inuyasha stared at the note for a little bit, then looked up at Miroku, who was grinning.

Nice handwriting. That has got to be the neatest chicken scratch I had seen in my life. By the way, won't she catch us passing notes?

He through it at Miroku who caught it, and after reading it, quickly wrote a response.

Naw, she never catches any one no mater how hard she tries. Beside, we are in the back, best seats in the class. Anyways, about the handwriting thing, not everyone has calligraphy like yours. Geez.

In your face, perv.

What do you mean 'perv'. I am no pervert.

Right. So that means the girl smacked you for no good reason. I saw your hand twitch!

Oh. You meen what happened with Sango. That doesn't prove I'm a perv.

Of course it does!

Whatever.

**Okay, I have to stop now. Remember what I said about the reviews. Please, PLEASE give me ideas. And if you have anything you would like me to put in, or have questions about, please put that in your reviews. Thank you.**


	7. Math and Pokes

**Hey guys! I am back, because I wanted to tell you stuff, and for me to do that, I need to write up another chap. Okay here is what I want you people to know: 1) My name is Radar, and you can call me as such 2) If you want me to e-mail you when I put up a new chapter, like what I am doing for Diamond369, I can do that. Okay, that is it, thank you to the people reading this bold stuff too.**

When the bell finally rang for lunch the teacher ended class saying "No homework today, take it as a gift for the new student."

The guys cheered, **(I wish my math teacher was that nice)** and all the fangirls crowded around Miroku and Inuyasha.

Their leader was the same girl Inuyasha had first talked to, the ugly girl.

"Oh, Miroku, did you know, I already met Inuyasha. Inu, do you remember me?"

Half of the girls ran over to Miroku **(Yes, he has his own fan club)** and started talking to him. The ugly girl and the other half of the fangirls stayed behind and started surrounding Inuyasha.

In his old school, there had also been a fan club. And yet, Inuyasha had not learned how to get rid of them.

"Leave me alone." Inuyasha closed his eyes and leaned back, waiting for Miroku to get up and lead the way to the cafeteria. He hoped that by ignoring the girls, they would leave him alone. Bad plan.

"Oh, look at him, he is so cute."

"Look at his hair. Isn't it just amazing?"

"Yea, I want to touch it."

"No fair, why do you get to touch it? I want to touch it, too."

_Well, I've had just about enough of that. _

He opened his eyes, causing the girls surrounding him to giggle. Sighing, he turned and saw ugly girl looking at him, with hope in her eyes, and a flirtatious smile. Seeing that Inuyasha was looking at her, she turned her head slightly and moved her hips along with her, causing a obviously whorey**(That is isn't a word, but it means like a whore.. you guys know what I mean)** effect. Inuyasha wanted to throw up. He stood up, walked around her, walked over to Miroku, who stood up at the same time, and together they left the room, which caused the gils to put their heads down in denial. Once they were outside the room, Inuyasha paused as Miroku closed the door. Then the two guys looked at each other and smirked at what just happened.

"Dramatic, man." Said Miroku, high-fiving Inuyasha.

"Yup. It was perfect."

Lunch. Best time ever. Fun with friends(Yup, they are friends that fast) Laughng at nerds. Being cool. Nothing else to say(Yea, I'm that lazy.)

Inuyasha finally left school. Today was a good day, more or less. Pity that there were so any fangirls, but really who can stop those witches from attacking. Inuyasha went over to his brother, pointedly not looking at him. Shessomaru **(If I spelled it wrong, sorry. Don't kill me.)** ignored him too. When there dad came, they got in the car in silence.

The ride home was pretty normal… Until Inuyasha pulled out a hand from his pocket and poked Shessomaru in the arm. After half a minute he did it again. After fifteen seconds, he poked him again. After seven seconds he did it again. After four seconds he did it again. After two seconds he did it again. Finally he just kept poking him over and over. Soon Shessomaru was poking Inuyahsa back. Then they started to yell and pull each others hair.

"Stop it, my hair!"

"I'll stop if you stop!"

"Then stop!"

"Now you stop first!"

"NO YOU!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME!"

"I'M NOT YELLING!!"

"YES YOU ARE!!!"

"WOULD YOU TWO BE NORMAL?"

Inuyasha and Shessomaru looked at their dad and yelled, at the same time.

"WE ARE NORMALL!!!"

"STOP THAT!!"

"GRRR!!"

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!!"

**Hee hee. I just thought I'd put in that part as an apology for being so late! But I know you all will forgive me. Right?**

**Any ways, please press that pretty little button and review. Bye! I love you all!**


End file.
